


Mesmel Uzbad

by lferion



Series: The Grey Book of Erebor [29]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Double Drabble, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Gen, Headcanon, Khazâd November, Mini Wrimo, Rocks and Stones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Finding the Arkenstone





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Zana & Morgynleri for encouragement & sanity-checking. Title means 'Jewel of all Jewels of the King' A double drabble for the 15th day of Khazad November, originally posted [ here](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/571136.html) to fan flashworks for the challenge 'Rock'.

* * *

Dwalir, son of Hoenir loved his work. Made for mining, he, happiest in the deeps of the stone, ore and gem and rock singing melody, harmony, and counterpoint in his stone-sense, chisel and hammer extensions of his hands. Erebor was a symphony of wonder to be found, revealed, coaxed out of the matrix of living rock, asking to be taken up and worked, set, made into things of use and beauty. He was following a note he had never heard before, bell-like and scintillant at once, when the dross-rock fell away under his pick, and the Arkenstone gleamed before him.

Mahal's gift, some called it, sign of His favor, jewel of kings. Those learned in the lore and structure of minerals and the elements that made up the world below and the aether above could not say what it was made (or grown, or manifested) of, save that it was more like to mithril than any other thing they knew, and that not very. Song made stone, a remnant of the very stuff of Making. Dwalir knew it for the heart of the mountain, and thought it fit that it shine from above the throne, in view of all Erebor.


End file.
